Being Outdone Was not an Option
by GracelessGranger
Summary: Malfoy is infuriating, Ron is infuriating, and Harry's just trying to figure out why Hermione's so damn snappy; but he shouldn't blame her, who wouldnt be in a rut after a snog with Draco Malfoy. especially after... Fluffish Smuttish things ensue!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Allllllrighty then. Whew. So, this is my first FanFic. (that I've published) So maybe theyre pretty OOC, but not as much as I've seen in other FanFics.  
>I actually have about three more chapters that i've written from this, but I'll wait and see how this OneShot-ish thing is recieved. Constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome. I hope you enjoy!<p>

Hermione Granger did _not_ enjoy being outdone.

It was her goal in life to be the best at everything, never let anyone tell her she's not fit to do magic because she was muggle-born. _Especially not that damn brat Malfoy,_ she thought as she went down a corridor on her way to the dungeons.

She had never really had a personal problem with Malfoy until a few years ago, when she found out the meaning of "Mudblood", and why no decent person should ever say it. Since then, she's hated him as much as her two best friends, Harry and Ron, both of who problems of their very own with Malfoy. _The damn brat and his damn father, they can both stick it. _It always happened this way. Whenever her mind arrived at Malfoy—which for some reason was happening quite often lately—and his infuriating manner, she'd end up storming about the castle, forgetting where she was going. She suddenly realized she was in the third-floor corridor. She checked her watch; _I'm supposed to be in potions in about three minutes, _and she hurried off straight to the dungeons.

Snape had already started class, though the bell hadn't rung yet. "Five points Miss Granger, let's see if you can gain them back," he said as his lip curled. She spotted Ron's ginger head in record time, they exchanged looks of anxiety.

But Hermione Granger was _not_ to be out done, not even by a teacher; she began anticipating the question now.

"Tell me, what would happen if one mixed acromantula venom with powered basilisk fang?"

"That is not an answerable question, professor." She said, praying she hadn't misread _Potions Moste Potente._ As unlikely as that may be.

Snape looked livid. "And why is that, Miss Granger?"

"Because, every wizard who has ever combined these two ingredients has been found dead, so no one knows what the potion's properties really are; though it is debated that it might the most intense poison in the world." the satisfaction that always took hold of her whenever she was right was once again coursing through her. She daresay she might be addicted to the feeling.

"Five points." growled Snape, and she hurriedly took her seat next to Ron.

"How? How the hell do you know everything?" whispered Ron, half furious, half impressed. She saw Harry smirking on Ron's other side.

"Honestly, Ron, I do not." She hissed back, taking out her parchment and quill. She cannot say she wasn't flattered. Hearing Ron compliment her intelligence (in the way only Ron can) made her happier than she had been when she answered the question.

But of course, her happy streak was suddenly broken, as it always is during potions with the Slytherins.

"I bet the mudblood's charmed that mane she calls hair so it can hold all the information she spits out every two seconds" she heard the Slytherins chortling at Malfoy's joke in the table toward the other end of the room. Undoubtedly others had heard, seeing as they too were snickering. Hermione saw Ron's fists clench so hard his knuckles had turned white. Harry had started taking out his wand—

"you know Ron, I'm really glad I don't have to make excuses for my academic failures, cause I really don't have any, but, you know, that's cause I study, and not strut about pretending I own the castle." She gave a sweet smile to Malfoy, whose pale face had turned pink and furious; giggling began bubbling in the dungeon. His sneer was worth the five points once again taken from Gryffindor 'for speaking out of turn'. Though—Snape's favoritism aside—everyone really thought it was because he hated the sound of children laughing.

The rest of the class went on without another taunt from Malfoy, none that she could hear, anyway. As she, Ron, and Harry made their way to transfiguration, Lavender Brown seemed to pop up out of nowhere and began whispering something to Ron, whose face had turned the color of his hair.

"Er—I'll catch up to you guys. Uhm. Lavender needs me to help her with—uh—the homework from charms really fast. Yeah, I'll just see you guys later."

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron and Lavender, who were headed to an empty classroom. "He _does_ know that we didn't have homework due in charms, doesn't he?" but Hermione wasn't listening, overwhelming rage had made her ears begin ringing.

"You know Harry, I'm not feeling very well, tell McGonagall I've gone to the hospital wing or something, wont you?" she managed to spit out as she began storming away. Leaving Harry standing alone and very confused.

_Damn you Weasley, Damn you and damn Malfoy and his stupid friends. _She couldn't get a hold of herself; her mind was too clouded by the image of Ron_, her Ron_, turning red at the words of that vapid little girl. "Damn it, Weasley." She kept muttering as she paced down the deserted corridor. Then, a bang against the wall in an adjacent corridor froze her mid-step. Very slowly, she stuck her dead around the corner and saw an angry tousle of silvery-blond hair. Malfoy was sitting against the brick wall, his face was rather pink and he looked like he might cry. Hermione began to worry when she realized she felt sort of…sympathetic—

"Why her? Why Granger…" he hissed, as he put his head against the wall.

Hermione's whole body went numb. Her mind seemed to not process the words she'd just heard. _I just bruised his ego, that's must have been it. _But her head shook left to right, and she realized that what she felt wasn't numbness.

It was… joy?

_No, definitely not._

She poked her head around the corner again, she saw his hands covering his face and then running his fingers through his hair. She couldn't help thinking about how his hair would feel in her hands, though she rolled her eyes. Then, out of nowhere, an idea madder than Moody had erupted in her head. _I wonder…_

Gathering up all of her Gryffindor courage, she took a deep breath and walked around the corner.

"Malfoy?" she said, trying to sound startled.

"What the hell—Granger." His dumbstruck face at seeing her gave her an odd feeling "what are _you_ doing here?" he suddenly demanded, his face was now back to its usual sneer.

"I should ask you the same thing, _Draco_" she returned the sneer as she said his name; she saw he shuddered, turning her sneer into a smirk.

"I happen to have a free period, Granger," he said as he stood up, "which is more than I can say about you. What? Perfect Prefect Granger is cutting class?" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he took out his wand. Hermione smiled.

"Do you really want to try and hex _me_, Draco?" she taunted, they were circling each other, she didn't know if Malfoy felt it, but the tension was making her breathing heavy. Hermione studied his face as he surveyed her.

"Please, like I couldn't handle myself against a Mudblood li—"Hermione had whipped out her wand. His eyes went wide, but he tried to stand his ground.

"You're too much of a Slytherin to try to be brave, don't even try" she said, still smiling.

"What are you playing at, Granger?" is voice was forcefully steady.

"What are you talking about?" she kicked herself internally for thinking Draco was daft enough not to see what she was trying to do. As impossible as he is, he _was_ the second brightest in their year.

To her dismay, a mischievous grin took over Malfoy's face. She would be oblivious to men if she didn't acknowledge how _ugh, awkward_ Attractive Malfoy was… Hypnotizing gray eyes gave nothing away was he was thinking her over.

He seemed to reach a decision, and his eyes darkened. "So, Mudblood Granger is trying to seduce me, I should've known."

Hermione gulped. "Shove off, Malfoy; you're too full of yourself."

"Tut, tut, not very convincing Granger; I should think all of the lying you've done covering up for Scar Head would've made you better at this." He was in control now and he knew it, it was Hermione's turn to shudder.

"You're mad, Malfoy. Leave me alone." They had stopped circling each other, now face to face and quite in the other's personal space.

Malfoy's eyes turned from steely to cloudy. "I don't want to, Granger. You can't do anything about it." He started moving towards her.

_Shit._

She couldn't do anything but back up. Finding that her back was now against a wall, she remembered her wand. Pointing it at Malfoy she said "Get off of me. Now."

Malfoy chuckled. "You don't want me to do that."

"I do."

"You don't"

"Come off it, you wanker, let me go." She found herself with his arms blocking her on each side. She didn't know if she was more alarmed that Malfoy had her pinned or that she really didn't want to leave.

"But you don't want to Granger, you can't fool anyone."

"You foul little ferret; you don't know what—"

"Hermione." His voice had dropped its usual drawl; he looked straight into her eyes. She felt like a mouse staring at a snake. "We both know what's going to end up happening here, why are we stalling?"

"Let me go." She said hopelessly.

"No." was all the warning she had before he attacked her face

Hermione wasn't sure of what she was doing, but whatever it was it kept making Draco growl. Her mind drifted, too caught up in what she was doing, her instinct taking over the control of her hands. The alarm she felt before turned into full panic, Draco began to chuckle when he realized she had begun to shiver.

But Hermione Granger was _not_ to be outdone.

The rational side of her brain seemed to give up, and the more she let herself go, the noisier Draco became. She had to admit she was enjoying herself, _quite a bit, yeah._ As thought left her completely, all she was able to think about was Draco.

Draco and the noises he was making.

She couldn't figure out how much time had passed, she didn't care; she also hadn't realized how much father up her skirt Draco's hand was going until—

The deafening bell sobered their frenzy. They broke apart and stared at each other, flushed and panting. Footsteps and voices began echoing the hallway. Unable to think of what to say, Hermione stood frozen. Draco pulled something from his bag; but she wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, she was too busy trying to re-start her brain.

"Well then," he said, half smiling, "see you later" his hand brushed hers and he disappeared into the large crowd of Slytherins stalking towards the Astronomy tower. She stayed where she was, following his blond head with her eyes until he turned the corner, an uncharacteristically vacant look on her face. She felt someone lean against the wall next to her.

"Hey, you alright? Said Harry

"What? Why?" she said, looking around.

"I saw Malfoy snogging you."

"_What_?" she gasped.

"I said I saw Malfoy talking to you. What did he say?" a concerned look took over his face as he watched Hermione.

"He didn't say anything; we bumped into each other and told me to watch it" She couldn't look at him, she was too ashamed.

"Oh," she sighed in relief, _he believes me?_ "Did you go to Madam Pomfrey?"

"What's with all the questions?" she snapped, she couldn't help being at the defensive, her jitters were putting her on edge.

Harry's face looked oddly like 's as he said "Hey, come on, you know it's a phase, Ron will come to his senses soon enough." She had almost forgotten about him, it didn't seem like a big deal anymore.

"Right" she said blandly. "I've got to do something in the library, forgot my book. Catch you at lunch." She had to be alone; too much was going through her mind. So once again she left Harry alone, gaping at her.

_Right, so Dra—Malfoy and I…we…he, yeah he. He's the one that started. Damn it why did I finish it! what is wrong with me!Stupid ferret… _

She was storming the halls again, first years jumping out of her way at the sight of her prefect badge. Everything was a blur, and it was all perfectly etched in her mind. At last she found an empty corridor and began pacing. Up and down the corridor, she began to take deep breaths, clenching and unclenching her fists, it was then when she realized she was holding a piece of parchment with a very hastily written note.

…_Oh, oh my. _

The note itself didn't say much, it said a lot.

The old Charms Room.

10PM

DM

She read the note over and over again. Examining his handwriting, the way she had crumbled the paper. He had set a challenge, and she was willing to accept it.

After all, Hermione Granger was _not_ to be outdone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: alrighty! so, thank you all so much for your nice reviews, so great to know people really enjoyed it! here's the next part, hopefully you like it! R&R! (and yes, i DID write the smutty part of this, if you REAAALLY wanna know what, er, "happens", let me know in the reviews and maybe I'll edit it back in ;]

As soon as she finished reading the note for what must have been the fourteenth time, she checked in with Madam Pomfrey, lying about having a very bad headache (_I cannot let Harry get into more trouble because of me…)_. She then went into Observation Mode. Analyzing, drawing conclusions, and making changes. Stalked Draco for the rest of the afternoon, lying more than she ever thought she'd ever lie to keep from being diverted from her mission. She saw how his eyes wandered every time he saw a pretty girl pass; taking careful mental notes of what he stared at, and what he ogled at.

Hermione was nothing if not thorough.

Though this new-found "Object of Observation" (she refused to call it an obsession, or worse, a crush), left her unaware of what was going on in the rest of her classes, not raising her hand once during Herbology; leaving Neville to gleefully answer Professor Sprout's questions. Harry was preoccupied with his lessons with Dumbledore that night; leaving Ron and Hermione to a very quiet, Harry-less dinner. It didn't take much time though for him to notice her changes in manner.

"So what's wrong with you?" he said between enormous bites of chicken.

"Hmm?" she said, realizing that she'd been staring off—towards the Slytherin table.

"You're not still upset with me about… you know." Hermione was glad to see the shame in his face as he spoke. _I may be starting to get over his idiocy; it doesn't let him off for being an idiot._ Don't get her wrong, she was glad he was happy, but she just wished he weren't happy with Lavender Gets-Around-Gryffindor Brown. Rather, she didn't like him dating at all, _he's too naïve and too attractive, it won't end well. _Of course, that was nothing compared to Ron's opinion of Viktor Krum, her ex-boyfriend, he'd practically retch at the mention of the Bulgarian wizard. Harry, who never _really_ paid attention, just thought that if they had a good snog everything would resolve. They still couldn't get it through his scarred skull that they didn't want anything to do with each other romantically; not now, anyway.

However, Harry was right about one thing: Ron and Hermione had a _very_ complicated relationship.

"No, not really" she answered him, spearing some carrots with her fork, not being able to convince herself to take a bite, she continued, "why do you ask?"

Ron opened his mouth to speak just as Harry walked in. Horcruxes and Tom Riddle took over the rest of dinner's conversation.

With a hasty wave and a trademark "I'm going to the library", Hermione left the boys and began making her way towards a vacant lavatory. She had made a trip to the library earlier that afternoon to read all of the least outdated _Witch Weekly_'s, with that knowledge and with some of Parvati's make-up, along with some left over hair potion from fourth year, she went to work.

Quite a few hours and several breakdowns later, she stepped back and looked in the mirror, _Well, at least I won't look like a lion. _Her impossible hair aside, she had to admit she looked good; a_t least I hope so._

As she stepped back more and fixed her uniform. She had pondered wearing muggle clothes, but decided against it, seeing as it would draw too much attention; instead she managed with charming her skirt shorter and wearing a more fitting white blouse. With one more glance, and a few deep breaths, she made her way towards the old Charms classroom. Hermione had a hard time describing how she felt.

She was thanking every deity she knew for her Prefect badge, no one would think twice about her walking through the corridors, none would be able to guess at what she was about to do.

_What _am _I about to do?_

It had suddenly struck her that she'd spent very valuable study time getting ready for something she was completely in the dark about. There was only a time and a place, no description.

Anxiety quickly took her over;

_He's playing a joke on me, the tosser. _

_No, even he's not that good of a liar. _

_But what if he chickened out; he's probably in his common room regretting writing the damn note in the first place, and what am I doing? Look at me! I look ridiculous!_

Tears began blurring her vision as she reached her destination. As she opened the door, thinking of having a good cry before she returned to Gryffindor tower, she saw Draco standing with his back turned towards her. The relief she felt at the sight of him alarmed her all over again. He looked like he was trying to do something to whatever it was that he held in his hand.

"D-Draco?" he jumped and whipped around, his expression turned from stunned to admiring as he looked at her. Hermione had to suppress a grin.

"Hi." He said, in a very uncharacteristic, awkward voice. "You're early."

She checked her watch; he was right "would you like me to come back later?" she taunted, raising an eyebrow.

Draco smiled, not smirked, not sneered, but legitimately smiled; she felt her jaw drop, "you don't want to do that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You're out of your mind."

"Am I?"

"_Yes!_"

"You're sure it isn't you that's the mental one?" his tone more teasing than taunting. They were in each other's space once more, only this time, they were completely alone. She felt his hands grip her hips and had to stifle a gasp.

"Prat."

"Know-it-all."

Her hands had wandered to his shoulders; they seemed to have a mind of their own as they made their way up and down his torso. "You're an insufferable, pompous, little wanker."

"And you are trying to seduce me." She looked up to see the smug look on his face _who's seducing whom?_ she scoffed.

"You're the one that told me to be here."

"You decided to come."

"Well—that's to tell you to shove off." Draco raised his eyebrows; he was amused.

"So if you want me to shove off, why don't you shove me off?" he once again had her pinned to the wall, his arms now completely around her waist.

"Don't make me hex you, Malfoy."

"I dare you, Granger." She narrowed her eyes as she reached for her wand and realized, horror-struck, that she had left it in the girl's lavatory. Malfoy grinned again, she felt the urges to both slap him and snog him.

"You're lucky." She growled. He smiled

"I am." He said, and he once again attacked her mouth. No coherent words were spoken the rest of that night.

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes, she saw the outside window was streaked with pinks and yellows. Quickly she sat up and looked around to find Draco nude and looking for his clothes.<p>

"Good morning," he said, not stopping what he was doing. "Breakfast starts soon, you better put clothes on." He found his trousers and put them on, cursing when he realized the button was missing.

Hermione was startled at the sight before her. Clothes littered the floor, a few desks were tipped over, and Draco was standing there, shirtless and smirking at her. She suddenly realized she was very naked, and Draco was staring at her.

"Right." She said, and hopped off the desk to look for her clothes.

When they had finally dressed, (with the exception of Hermione's knickers, which Draco swore he didn't have) he began making his way towards the door.

"No—I mean, wait." She blurted out as his hand reached for the doorknob.

"Yeah?" their eyes met, all pretence was vanished from his gaze. He looked…normal. Like any guy, except not; his eyes showed so much feeling, she could hardly believe he was the same boy who had insulted her this time yesterday. She stopped trying to fight herself; there was no point now;

"C-Can you stay for a bit?" she wasn't sure why, but she had to clear her doubts. After the previous night, she couldn't let any of his secrets be kept from her.

He smiled his smile again, but it left as soon as it had come. "Yeah." He said simply, and turned completely around to face her. Hermione had to steady herself for a moment before she made her way towards him.

"We need to talk." Her voice felt uncomfortably loud in the empty classroom. He looked at her with an expression she had never seen on his face before.

He was nervous, not only that, he seemed even more nervous than her. "Talk?"

"Yeah, I—I just want to know what's going on here." Draco tilted his head. "This isn't… like you." She reluctantly had to finish her question, even being the huge understatement it was, it was vital to how this would progress. To her surprise, he all but rolled his eyes at her.

"You don't understand the concept of 'outer image', do you?" it was more of an observation than a question. Hermione couldn't do anything but stare, and with an uncharacteristic warm chuckle, he continued. "Do you have any idea what would happen to me if people began saying that Lucius My-Blood-Is-Purer-Than-Yours Malfoy has raised a blood traitor?" his voice was so casual, humorous even, she had to remind herself of what she was doing.

"You honestly expect me to believe that your hatred towards Harry and Ron and me is part of an act?" she was using her prefect voice,-or was trying to, at least—she had to be sure.

"Oh no, I hate Scar-head. He can go shove—well…In regards to the ginger, I've been raised to hate anyone named Weasley; our families have feuded for dacedes. A few months ago was when I began to have an actual problem with that bloody weasel." She saw the anger etch lines around his mouth, she wasn't sure why.

"What happened a few months ago?" she asked, as if they'd been having the most normal of conversations.

Draco sighed, and a twinge of pink colored his pale face. "He began snogging that blonde Gryffindor girl. And—he uh—I didn't like how you reacted." He didn't look at her. Hermione was trying to beat back a smile. "I didn't like him hurting you and I didn't know why, I actually thought at first that it was because it wasn't I who was causing your misery." He shook his head, a grin once again graced his face, and she had to hold on to a desk to steady herself, "Gran—Hermione, I don't know what's going on either."

After what he'd said and after last night, so much made sense; like she'd been given a piece of the puzzle she didn't know was missing. She wanted to tell him she understood, and that they'll figure it out together, and that she forgave him.

She managed to whisper an "Oh."

They stared at each other, his eyes pleading, hers still in awe. Draco reached out and touched her hair; the tiniest of grins gave angle to the usual straight line of his mouth. "I'm afraid I'm too fond of you." The melancholy in his voice made her heart break. His hand moved from her hair to her cheek, "I don't understand…" he said, more to himself than her. "Has this happened to anyone before?"

Hermione gave a small grin "Yes, there's a very famous muggle play about something like this, actually." She said before she could stop herself.

"And what happens to the—to them?" He drew her face about a centimeter towards him.

"Uh, they die." She couldn't look at him; she kicked herself for even bringing it up. _Damn knowledge vomit._

Draco withdrew his hand from her face and looked away, "Right."

Feeling bold, she took his hands in hers, "I don't care about Ron, you know. Not in the sense you think, well, not anymore." His storm cloud eyes turned into melting silver at her words.

"Good." Was all he said.

"Yeah."

"It's because you want me now, obviously." his grin was back. She couldn't help grinning back.

"Get over yourself."

He gave her a kiss, and turned around towards the door. "Your wand is over there" he pointed to the corner of the room, there indeed was her wand, and a small velvet box—"I'll see you later." And with that, he closed the door behind him

Hermione all but ran towards the desk in the corner. It was a simple box, Slytherin Green. She opened it and let out a gasp.

A bracelet with emeralds the size of marbles on intricately braided silver glittered in the morning sun. She closed her jaw and put it on.

"Wow" was all she could say as she examined the sparkly fortune on her wrist. She would've stood there admiring it all day, if it weren't for her stomach's growling. As she picked up her wand, she realized there was something else in the box. Another note.

I realize this gesture may be considered too grand, or too forward, or something.  
>But I didn't want to wait for a "tight time" to give it to you, it would be too cliché<br>and I felt odd for having it. I understand if you do not wish to wear it right away.

DM

Ps: Here. 10pm.

She didn't try to hide her smile as she carefully folded the parchment back into the box and headed towards the Great Hall; the bracelet still on her wrist. She practically danced down the corridors, feeling better than she did the night of the Yule Ball.

Of course, though, the guilt had unfailingly takes one over when they engage in acts such as the ones Hermione engaged in last night set in as she entered the Great Hall. She felt like a different person, sort of out of place, as she sat down next to Harry. He looked up to greet her, but stopped; curiously examining the disheveled state of his friend.

"You look like you haven't slept."

Hermione had to look away to keep him from seeing her tell-tale grin "That's because I didn't."

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at her wrist with his fork briefly before going back to his eggs.

"What? Oh. I've had it for a while." She didn't like the fact that deceiving Harry was becoming sort of easy to her now. Harry opened his mouth, and then closed it again at the sound of all-too familiar giggling.

Ron and Lavender sat in front of them, "Hey!" he said gleefully.

To everyone's surprise, Hermione laughed. "Since when are you a morning person?"

Ron had begun to answer before Lavender's soprano squawk exclaimed "My god! Are those rubies _real_?"

"Rubies are red, Lavender." She said, incredulous at the girl's idiocy.

"Uh, Hermione, they _are_ red." muttered Harry. She glanced down, the 12 (she counted.) emeralds twinkled as if they emitted their own light, she stared, confused before she rolled her eyes. _Of course, the bracelet was enchanted… _

"Oh, I thought I was wearing different bracelet." She saw Lavender's smirk and added, "But yes, they are, so is the sil—gold." Wiping the grin off the blond witch's face.

_This shall be interesting._

She caught Draco's eye as he swaggered in his usual manner to the Slytherin table.

_Very interesting indeed._

* * *

><p><em>AN: yeah Draco's getting more and more OOC. but hey, whatever; it'll make sense I promise! _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: (for those of you who saw my earlier A/N, i apologize. I was cracked-out on sleep deprivation.) Soooo here it is! I'm sorry for not uploading sooner, i realized that i had to do some Major changes before going forward, (and i got into pottermore, but aaanyways). I played around with some POv, hopefully it's understandable =P Enjoy! and Review! Tell me what you think pleeease! =D

* * *

><p>Slughorn's return from his "much needed week of relaxation" was a welcome one among the students, seeing as they didn't have to spend the extra time with Snape. Unfortunately, his overwhelming favoritism was no less irritating than Snape's.<p>

"Excuse me, Miss Granger?" he said, _I was so close to the door…ugh._

"Yes?" she kept her reply short; fearing her irritation with the potion's professor would show through.

"Do you know Mister Potter's Quidditch schedule? I fear it is interfering with my party-planning."

"You'd really have to ask one of his team mates, I don't know." She took as step towards the door, only to be followed by Slughorn.

"Come now Miss Granger, I'll award Gryffindor house 30 points if you give me Potter's schedule."

_The old man is really set on this… _she sighed. "I'll have it by Thursday."

"Wonderful!" the potions master all but jumped up and down in delight. "thank you, Miss Granger."

"Yeah, sure. I've got to go." She hurried out before he could say anything else, half-running; trying to not be late to her last class of the day, Astronomy.

But that was the only reason why she wanted to be on time; it in no way had to do with the fact that they had that very class with the Slytherins today.

_Oh shut up, you're not fooling anyone_

_Except my best friends_

_Only for now, though. They'll be told about it soon…_

_But when is soon?_

_Well, maybe as soon as Ron stops being a wanker, will there ever be a day when I spend more than a few hours NOT having a row with him?_

_Such an infuriating…Oh look it's Draco, did he just smirk at me? Or was it a sneer…_

_It was a smile, veiled by a sneer… Gods he looks good…_

_I need to stop staring… I need to figure out what to do…_

Her thoughts kept consuming her as she got ready beside her favorite telescope; her internal debate interrupted when she realized an arm was around her.

"We seem to be in need of a chat, Miss Granger." Harry's mock-serious voice mirrored his expression. Hermione's anxiety began to increase.

"Am I in trouble?" she tried to sound as playful as her friend, who merely let go of her shoulders and sat down beside her.

"Why are you so sure you're in trouble when I want to talk to you?" he asked, amused by the witch's thinly-veiled nervousness.

"Because I usually am; especially when it's just you." She stated simply, "So what have I done now?"

"I just haven't really talked to you in a while, you're always cooped in the library; and Ron's been a pain without you around." She noticed the hesitation coloring his face before he continued, "He really misses you, Hermione."

Many thoughts presented themselves in her psyche, one after the other, each as irritating as the next.

_Oh, so the twat of twats misses me? Well, too bad, I don't care._

_Who am I kidding? I miss my best friend….both of my best friends. _

_But I can't say why I've been distant, and I don't think I can lie to Harry for much longer_

_And it's not like I WANT to lie to them, they're just not ready to know about—_

_And I don't even know what this…relationship is! I have to figure things out before anything else happens._

_When is that going to be though?_

_ Damn it Draco! I mean, Malfoy! I mean… Oh Jesus Christ this is maddening! _

"Um, Hermione?" Harry's voice once again snapped her out of her mental rantings. "What's—"

"Well, I've just been trying to find information concerning hor—"

"What's with the secret meeting?" Hermione looked up to find a slightly offended-looking Ron, surprisingly alone and looking very disheveled.

"What are you talking about, mate?" Harry asked, his face full of genuine confusion.

"Never mind." he whispered, rolling his eyes as Professor Sinistra's flowing voice ordered them to take their seats.

By the time the bell rang, Hermione bolted out of the tower with the eagerness of an Olympic runner, once again leaving Harry to deal with Ron by himself. She would have to make it up to him somehow. But that was a far-away thought in her mind as she went down the path to the Common Room. However, that was not her destination.

She knew he took a different path than the rest of the Slytherins; passing by the corridor she was currently on. And she was planning on thanking him for the bracelet he'd given her the other day. Leaning against a tapestry, Hermione waited; taking this time to further examine the intricate braid of silver—or gold, or something—and the rather large emeralds—or rubies, she really didn't know. Making a mental note to ask him about all of this, she continued to wait…

After counting to about sixty, she finally saw him turn the corner and strut down the corridor in his usual manner, seeming not to notice her right away.

_One really has to appreciate the way he walks, commands attention, that walk._

_Focus! You have a reason to be here!_

_Yes, and that is to watch him walk…_

"Granger." His voice was guarded, but his smile resembled a young boy's.

"Malfoy." She smiled back, pulling him towards an empty classroom _If Ron can get away with it, why can't I?_

A low chuckle escaped him as he leaned against the empty teacher's desk, watching her put a locking spell on the door.

"Hi." She sighed, turning to look at him. Suddenly all of her Gryffindor courage left her as she stared into twin moons, who looked very amused.

"Hello, I see you're wearing it again." He said, nodding at her wrist, her face felt licks of flame under his gaze, like being under a very bright light.

"Y-yes, it's lovely, thank you." Shifting her weight, she managed to look into his eyes. "It's enchanted."

He smiled his smile again, looking somewhat proud. "It is, it was made by Romulo Malfoy. He gave it to a woman named Julia, or June…or something like that, I forget." He shook his head, giving up on remembering, "she was a Gryffindor, and he charmed it so that it looked like gold and rubies to those who belonged to her house." His pale complexion took a shade of rose that Hermione decided quite suited him

Floored by the romanticism of the story, she struggled to string together some thought. "Wow, how long have you had this?"

He shrugged, "I told my mum in an owl that I fancied a Gryffindor, and she just sent it to me." His gaze looked very interested in the floor, and Hermione took the opportunity to let herself smile stupidly.

_He facies me... And his mother knows? huh._

"That's awfully sweet of her." She said, unsure of her own reaction to the woman's thoughtfulness.

"Yes." He said shortly, still gazing at the floor. She felt her courage coming back, (whether it was that or her overflowing emotions it really didn't matter at this point).

"I didn't get a chance to properly thank you for it." She began to make her way towards him, smirking as his eyes widened a bit.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm"

"So is that what you're doing now?"

"It is, and I love it so much more now that I know how it came to be.." she had locked her arms around his neck, and she noticed his heartbeat quickening.

"Good." He said, snaking his arms around her waist, seeming to regain his confidence.

Their lips met with unforeseen urgency, causing Draco to growl against her mouth. She was unsure of exactly_ how_ she was supposed to be thanking him, but Draco seemed to have ideas of his own. Making his way towards her neck with shallow kisses, not bothering to take his time; seeing as they might get caught. She began pulling at his shirt, whether by instinct or urgency she wasn't sure. She was never really sure of anything when she was under his influence. Then, an idea popped into her head, a very mischievous idea… She began to kneel, looking up at him, the look of utter bafflement on his face was motivation enough.

"What are-what are you doing?" his breathing was ragged, she smiled.

"I'm thanking you." Her innocent tone the polar opposite of how she was slowly bringing down the zip of his trousers; Draco bit his lip and raised an eyebrow.

"Alright then." Smirking as she finally reached her goal after removing the thin green boxers. She moved her hands as she watched Draco gasp and sigh. Enjoying his reactions almost as much as he seemed to be enjoying her actions.—

_Bangbangbang!_

They quickly separated and Draco pulled up his trousers hastily at the sound. They listened closely to a pair of muffled voices.

"_I thought you promised me that you wouldn't go after him!" _

"_Well I didn't! He came on to me! So obviously I kept my promise!"_

_Bang bang!_

"_Will you stop trying to hex me? You're not even good at it for Godric's sake!"_

She gave him an apologetic look before making her way toward the door. "Duty calls."

Draco sighed, he didn't _seem _to be angry… "go on."

She opened the door with a huff. "I'll still see you tonight."

Those children will shudder to even think about having a spat like that when she was through with them.

* * *

><p>Harry had been looking for Hermione in the library for nearly ten minutes. He really had to give his friend credit; the girl knew how to find a good reading nook; though it was getting ridiculous.<p>

"Oh hello Harry." She seemed to come out of nowhere, but then again, that was how she was.

"Where have you been? Hiding under the table?" he gave a small laugh, seeing Hermione's hair was bushier than usual.

"No, I've…just put a spell on the table I was using, that's all." She tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. She was lying, but he wasnt going to question her, he was here for a reason.

"Come on; we need a talk." He put an arm around his friend and guided her towards an empty table. She began to take her school things out, a force of habit.

"Tell me, anything new with Dumbledore?" she glanced up at him while unrolling a half-full roll of parchment.

"Not really, but that's not what I want to talk to you about." He watched her dig around for an inkwell, and decided to empty his own schoolbag on the old wooden table. He had always felt awkward when she was hard at work and he just sat there. Handing her his own inkwell, he continued. "Ron's been worried about you, he says you're acting a bit funny—"

"Oh, he thinks so, does he?" her voice more spiteful than she'd meant for it to be, she was still upset with what happened with Draco earlier…

"He's your friend, or at least he cares about you." She gave him a look, but he sat up straight and continued. "and just because he's with Lavender doesn't—"

"He is at perfect liberty to be with whomever he likes, I really couldn't care less." She was beginning to get annoyed with her dark-haired friend, on top of her already brewing frustration; she managed to poke a hole through her Arithmancy essay. She looked up to see Harry's almost-smug face, trying to hide it behind—

"You should be careful with that." She nodded towards the tattered book he was holding, one of his new obsessions. And one of her new irritations.

"Oh come now, don't change the subject." He seemed set on making some kind of point, and though she almost admired her friend's determination, his point was moot.

"Harry, I'm being honest. I don't care." She looked dead into his eyes; two green orbs full of old pain, hidden behind friendly concern, and somehow, a twinkle similar to Dumbledore's never failed to be there.

"Fine, then." He said, he knew she was being honest, though it's something she's failed to be lately. "Just sort things out, yeah?"

"I make no promises." She was already back to her writing, scribbling steadily, her eyes strangely out of the complete focus they usually had when she was doing schoolwork.

"Good enough." He got up, gathered his things (Hermione had found her inkwell), and left for the Common Room.

Hermione let out a sigh.

_Great, now Harry had to go play peacemaker. It's not my fault Weasel's a wanker._

_I did NOT just call my best friend Weasel._

_Damn it Draco!_

She put her head down on the table, deciding it was time to catch up on the sleep she'd been losing to the blond wizard.

"Miss Granger?" said an uncomfortable voice.

"Am I in trouble?" Hermione mumbled, her eyes taking in the environment that was very much not her four poster bed. Weird images of weasels and ferrets fighting were projected in her mind.

"The library's closed."

"right." She murmured, gathering her things and getting up slowly. "Sorry, I'm going"

Rubbing her eyes, she noticed it was barely nighttime, around 9pm by her watch. She could still meet Draco. And with that she broke into a full sprint for the old Charms classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know, I know. I've neglected you, and I am so sorry. I hope you lovely people have not already left me. Anyways, here is the next chapter-thing. Im not very happy with it. (seeing as i ran out of vodka a third into writing it.) But I'd love for you to tell me what you think. Please review! Even if it's to tell me I suck!

* * *

><p>He was already there, lounging on the teacher's desk they had transfigured into a couch on their first night there (both felt like a bed symbolized a commitment, that and turning it into a couch was much simpler, given the circumstance) he seemed to be analyzing his wand.<p>

"Hey." She said, still a bit winded from her sprint.

"Hello," he took a second to take in her disheveled state, his expressions mirrored Harry's. "You're tired."

"I'm not." She crossed her arms, "I had a nap." Her conversational tone countering her frustrated disposition made Draco raise an eyebrow.

"Sit down." It wasn't a command, but damned if she wasn't going to obey. She let herself flop on the couch unceremoniously, and blushed at her gracelessness. Draco put his arm around her and rested his head on hers. Both sighed.

Hermione took the moment to take in the oddity that was occurring. Draco's touch was so different from Harry's; though both gave her a similar sense of security. Harry's gestures were product of comfort, from being around each other for so long; he was the sole reason she began speaking to Ron, and he was what kept her sane when Ron drove her mad. He was like the big brother she'd always wanted; their interactions were always well-meaning, and she knew she could trust him.

On the other end, Draco's touch was product of need and want and longing. It was being _without _each other for so long that they let themselves drop so many boundaries so quickly; they let themselves feel trusting and trusted. And it only started a few days ago. It felt like ages ago for Hermione, she couldn't help insisting that she'd been doing this for the longest time; and that she'd continue to do it for a very long while.

The thought was terrifying and beautiful; and she didn't know how she felt about it.

"You're quiet." His deep baritone drawl broke the silence.

"I'm thinking."

"What do you think?"

_I think a lot, and maybe I'm delusional, or maybe I'm thinking enough. _

_I love you. And I'm scared._

"I think I lo—" no, she couldn't say something like that, not yet. "Like you. I think I really like you." She looked up at him; a small, almost shy, smile greeted her gaze, two orbs of silver emitting adoration towards her face.

"I'm glad." Was all he said, then placed a soft lingering kiss on the top of her head. Once again, both sighed.

Closing her eyes, she buried her head on the crook of his neck. And he stroked her hair, whether as an affectionate gesture or to get her hair to stop ticking his nose, she'll probably never know. At the moment though, drifting into lovely, deep sleep, she didn't care.

"_Damn it Ron!" her sobs choking her. Ron's blue eyes flashed, also wet-faced._

"_No! Damn YOU Hermione! I can't believe you!" _

"_Why? He's a good person! You're being a prejudiced little—"_

"_You're calling ME Prejudice? He called you a Mudblood!" he screamed. "He's using you to get to Harry! Come on Hermione, you KNOW he's a Death Eater!"_

"_He's not! I've seen his arm!" she cried desperately. She couldn't say that she expected him to react any differently._

"_We live in a Bloody Magical world!" His voice was low and quivering, she was getting frightened. "They've probably been hiding their Marks since You-Know-Who's first fall. How can you be so stupid?" he looked her dead in the eyes. Cobalt bored into dark chocolate, she felt numb._

"_I hate you" she turned around and walked away covering her mouth, muffling her heartbroken sobs._

She awakened to find her face wet and with something hard and comforting around her waist. Sniffing quietly, she turned to see Draco's sleeping face, the dawn's dim rays kissing his face softly. His brow was furrowed and his lip was forming a small pout; Hermione couldn't remember him looking more…human, or, frankly, adorable…

"You cried in your sleep" he moved nothing but his mouth. His brow was still furrowed. "You were having a nightmare."

"Yes, did I wake you?" He opened his eyes to look into her apologetic ones. Sleepy silver seeped into warm chocolate.

"You're still tired." He stroked her cheek, wiping her tears, "Maybe we need this weekend to catch up on sleep." His voice had a shadow of jest, his half-hearted attempt at lifting her spirits.

The thought of spending her evenings without him was nearly impossible to fathom. She had already gotten used to waking up with him. Hermione had to remind herself that their…relationship has been going for less than a week. On the other hand, there is a war hanging over them like the dark clouds dulling the early morning; and their days were numbered.

Death Eater or not, they were still on opposing sides. There was nothing either of them could do to challenge what fate has already decided for them.

She looked back up at him, his smile both enamoring and infuriating her. "You'll miss me."

Hermione sat up, "You're such a prat." She smiled over her shoulder at him.

Draco shrugged. "You just hate it when I'm right." He stretched his long limbs and got up. "Shall we?" he took her hand and they headed out of the room. Taking advantage of the early morning, they began walking down the chilly corridors.

They developed sort of a schedule in the weeks that passed: she sneaks early from dinner and he follows her after counting to twenty; they meet, some nights they talked, some others they only felt, needing the comfort they could only provide for each other; then they left the room an hour before breakfast, before anyone woke. Hermione couldn't deny that this odd sort-of romance was actually quite thrilling. She also couldn't deny that it made her feel extremely guilty.

She hadn't really been helping harry in the Library like she said she was; in fact, she hadn't gone to the library in an entire week. She couldn't beat herself up about it though, she knew anything concerning Horcruxes had been removed many years ago.

And even if she was so far ahead that her grades didn't slip, Hermione felt disappointed in herself by the lack of dedication she put into her homework. Also, she hadn't spoken to Ron in nearly a month, this depressed her most. _Not that I could speak to him if I wanted to, with his tongue always down Lavender's throat…_ Her angry thoughts left her as she saw Malfoy come in late to transfiguration; with that smug smirk she hated and loved best.

"Why are you late this time, mister Malfoy?" McGonagall's hard voice demanded.

"Professor Snape needed to keep me after class for a bit. He wrote a note." He replied smoothly.

He glanced at Hermione as he made his way across the classroom to hand Snape's note to McGonagall. Her cheeks turned pink as she continued to stare at him. She heard Harry whisper "Hermione, calm down." mistaking her mood as furious. She merely nodded and began pretending to take notes as McGonagall continued with her lecture on turning chairs into Horses.

She couldn't get out of class fast enough after the bell, unfortunately, McGonagall had other plans. "Miss Granger, mister Malfoy, could you two stay after for a few minutes?"

They shared the quickest, most panic-stricken of glances as they hung back from the rest of the class. She glanced toward the door and saw Ron's pale face as Harry shoved him towards History of Magic. McGonagall sat behind her desk and they stood facing her, trying their best not to look guilty.

"Now, you both know that as Prefects you are supposed to set an example for the other students." Making sure that the door was closed and that McGonagall couldn't see from her desk, Hermione grabbed Draco's hand. "I know you've only done it a couple of times," Draco squeezed her hand.

_Bloody hell, she knows. How could she know? There's no way—_

"But please, refrain from being late to class so often. If I can't count on my Prefects from being on-time then the structure…" Hermione wasn't listening anymore, relief washed through her as she felt Draco relax his grip. "…do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor." She said automatically, nodding. Draco gave the old witch a look of indifference and shrugged.

"Right then, off you go." Hermione turned to leave when she realized she was still holding Draco's hand. Her eyes fell on McGonagall, who pretended to be grading papers, her lips quivering. She quickly let go of him and all but ran to the door, Draco at her heels, looks of terror on their faces.

"Now what?" he asked, they were walking fast down the deserted corridor, both looking straight ahead.

"I don't know" she said, desperate to get as far away from that classroom as possible. "At least it wasn't Snape, I guess." She suddenly stopped; a wretchedly painful idea had come to her. Draco turned around.

"What." His usual drawl had once again gone.

"I—I think this shouldn't continue." Her words seemed to echo for an eternity before she continued. "What if she—"

His arms came around her at once. "You honestly think McGonagall doesn't have better things to do than gossip about her students?"

She had to take the time to stare at the intricate, complicated puzzle that was Draco Malfoy. He was almost like two people, indifferently shrugging at a teacher one minute and acting like a witch's fondest dream the next. Only seeming to drop his act when they were alone; she had to admit, she liked being the only one able to see how he really was. On the other hand, his honesty sometimes scared her; the way he held nothing back, whenever they talked or otherwise_. _The thing that scared her most was, she realized she needed him just as much as he needed her; she needed that someone to be absolutely herself with, and that someone was him. They've only really known each other for a month. Was it normal for it to happen so fast?

What was _it _anyway?

He was waiting for a reply. "We need to be more careful, though." She finally said.

"Alright." He said, placing one chaste kiss on her lips.

"I mean it." She said, trying to sound severe.

"Mhm" his lips pecked her neck.

"Draco!" she hissed. Pushing him away, a smirk on his face; she shook her head at him.

"You're insufferable."

"You're judgmental" he said, almost amused.

"Doesn't make you less insufferable." She crossed her arms as they continued their path down the corridor, again both looking straight ahead; her face a violent shade of pink.

"Your Hufflepuff is showing, love." She didn't know if he added the term of endearment as part of the patronizing comment, or if he'd actually meant it. Judging by his face; it looked most like he'd said it accidentally.

"Oh well," she shrugged. And they headed to their respective classes.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So yeah, Did I forget to mention Draco's a prefect? cause he is. and he didn't help Hermione with the little duelargument in the previous chapter because he, uh, had more pressing issues at the time. Just so everyone's clear. _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: ok, so I'm probably going to go back to the beginning and Edit some stuff. But thats probably not going to happen until I finnish this Fic. I' not sure how long this thing will be, But my current estimate is around 10 chaps. Just so you know. =P  
>I played around with POV some more. pleasepleaseplease review my Fic; you're all what inspire me to Update faster! 3<em>

_Also, ten points to your house If you know which Shakesperean BFFs I based Draco, Teddy, and Blaise on! ;D_

* * *

><p>The news of a Hogsmead weekend was causing varied reactions among the students.<p>

The and fourth years were thrilled at the opportunity to leave the castle and visit the wizarding village, a first for many of them. This was part of what was causing some of the tension among the older students, more aware of the current situation in the wizarding community. This was the reason why Hermione and the rest of the prefects were gathered in Dumbledore's office, along with McGonagall and the rest of the House Heads.

"I regret to tell you that I have to put a bit of a damper in your Hogsmead weekend. Professor McGonagall has assigned you in pairs to keep an eye on the rest of the students in the village" an unintentional collective sigh of mild annoyance made Dumbledore's lips twitch with amusement. "Your shifts are staggered, so you will all have time to enjoy yourselves, don't fret." He winked at the lot.

"Before you all leave tomorrow, I shall tell you who you will be paired with, so make sure you arrive at the entrance to the castle fifteen minutes before we are scheduled to leave." Said McGonagall, her dark green eyes strayed to where Hermione and Draco were standing; a foot apart and not looking at each other. "There will be about three Aurors around, but I want you all to take your job seriously."

"Professor, do you know which Aurors will be at Hogsmead?" Hermione blurted; the thought of seeing anyone from the Order was a crucial piece of information to tell Harry.

"I'm afraid we won't know until tomorrow morning." McGonagall shook her head, the motion answering the girl's real question. No Aurors from the Order were coming. Hermione frowned.

"Do be aware that this responsibility does not give you access to any restricted parts of the shops in Hogsmead, you are there to watch the students, and only the students." Snape droned, "Leave the bigger issues to the Aurors." His beady eyes seething, he looked more annoyed than Flitwick, who could barely be seen from behind Dumbledore's desk.

"Right now, off to dinner." Said Dumbledore, suddenly standing and motioning the ten teenagers to leave; his Blue gaze as twinkly as always.

"I wonder why we're just not paired with the Prefect from our own house" said Dean Thomas, the other Gryffindor Prefect.

"To make sure we don't get distracted, I guess." offered Hannah Abbott.

"This is ridiculous, I had plans!" said the Head Girl, a Ravenclaw Hermione didn't know well.

"For Godric's sake, Melanie, get over it." said Terry Hawthorne, the Head Boy.

Hermione took the opportunity of having everyone's attention on the impending argument to meet Draco's eye. He looked bothered.

She gave him a look, _what's with you?_

He quirked his head, _let's get out of here. _

They began to take quiet steps in the direction he had nodded to, on opposite sides of the corridor, eyes forward. They turned, still pretending the other wasn't next to them until they found the tapestry that leads them down a hidden hallway. They turned to face each other, and she took his hands.

"Tell me." She knew she didn't need to elaborate, looking for anything in his gray eyes, cloudy today.

He shrugged. "We had planned on not going." His hands were on her hips. A look of disappointment was delicately etched into his pale face.

"I know, but McGonagall is assigning the pairs." She offered him a small smile, snaking her hands up his arms to rest behind his neck.

He gave her a knowing look. "True." Their lips met briefly. His hands were at her lower back, raising an infuriatingly taunting eyebrow.

"Stop." Her voice sounded strict, but her treacherous smirk made him kiss her again. She responded, but he leaned away.

"We need to be in the Great Hall." He said, reluctantly, he let go of her and held on to her hand until the hall widened, and voices were heard from not too far away. Again their masks of indifference were on, again walking on opposite sides of the corridor.

Draco sat down between Crabbe and Theodore Nott, scowling at the plate of food in front of him.

"So what did the old barmy want?" asked Blaise Zabini. Smirking at his friend's flustered countenance. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Turns out I have to go to bloody Hogsmead after all, they're making the Prefects go on patrol." He nodded at Daphne, his fellow Slytherin prefect, as she sat down next to Blaise.

"It's absolutely ridiculous," she quipped. "Where did you go, Draco? You missed the Heads fighting, bloody hilarious."

The eyes were on him again. He smirked, "Yeah? Well go on, what happened?"

The small group of Slytherins had their attention turned once again to Daphne, so gladly told the story as colorfully as only she could. Draco smirked to himself, glad to have avoided the question. He took advantage of this distraction to eye the Gryffindor table, finding the mane of caramel hair with ease. It didn't take long for Hermione to look up from her book. Even with the distance between them he could see her pretty face redden, making a grin pull a bit at the corner of his lips.

The Girl-Weasel had to ruin his fun as she put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, evidently saying something. The brunette's blush deepened further as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and said something he couldn't hear. She glanced at Draco one more time before she returned to her book.

He turned back to Blaise and Teddy, both who had questioning looks on their faces as they tried to read him. Draco rolled his eyes and began to dig into the stew before him. He knew he was up for questioning in the Common Room later, and he spent the rest of dinner silent, trying to come up with plausible excuses as to why he hadn't gone to sleep in the Slytherin dormitory in the last month.

"You're sure you're alright?" Ginny demanded more than asked.

"I promise, Gin, I'm fine, just—you know annoyed that I have to go to Hogsmead now." She wasn't lying; she was looking forward to an almost-empty castle with Draco, though the current crumbling state of everything put a stop to their plans.

Hermione couldn't help bitterly seeing the symbolism in the situation.

"Harry, some Aurors are going to be in Hogsmead as well, McGonagall isn't sure if it's anyone from the Order though." Harry's eyes tore away from Ginny's face to eye his friend warily, and nodded.

"Good to know, keep me posted, yeah?"

"Sure." She smirked at him, knowing the boy's affections for his fellow Quidditch player. Harry, who still insisted that his feelings were the brotherly kind of protective, lowered his gaze to his food, picking at it thoughtfully.

Hermione had to say she missed her friends, only really getting to be around them during the weekends. It was nice, though to have a break from their infamous "Gryffindor drama" as it was called by most of the other houses. Not to mention some of her friends were enjoyed most in small doses.

As if to top off her foul mood, Ron and his blonde tumor entered the Great Hall; not bothering to straighten themselves up from their previous nauseating activities.

_At least Draco and I have the decency to not look like we just shagged…_

_But that's because no one knows about it._

_Still, they could at least bother to button their shirts properly._

_They probably like the attention, pathetic._

They sat down in front of Hermione, she doubted it wasn't done purposefully, and began viciously snogging; the noises they made had everyone cringing. Hermione left without a word, Harry and Ginny following close behind her.

Draco saw her get up and leave from the corner of his eye; never taking his gaze off of the chaos of hair through dinner, noticing the Girl-Weasel and Scarhead at her heels. He looked back to where she sat earlier to see what had caused her departure; something like acid burned into his chest as he watched the infernal Weasel suck face with that blonde Gryffindor girl. A snarl escaped his lips.

He was pulled back to where he was when Teddy's hand patted his back, time to leave. In almost synchronized motions, the three boys got up and left the hall. More than one pair of eyes seemed to follow them out as they all but strutted their way to the enormous wooden doors.

If there was an audience, they would never fail to give a show.

Finally out of the noise and bright light, Teddy spoke. "So, Draco, Blaise and I have a few questions regarding what you've been doing lately." His tone full of mirth.

"Rather, in regards to _who_ you've been doing" Blaise gave teddy a sly smile before giving Draco a mocking, business-like look. "We feel it is our duty as your dorm-mates to know why you've been neglecting your four-poster."

Draco gave his friends a half-smile. "I'm sorry to inform you that this information is to remain strictly confidential; disclosure remains to be announced." His friends weren't stupid, he knew better than to deny it.

Blaise had the gall to look surprised. "So it is confirmed that you indeed have _not _been patrolling the corridors at night?" the dark boy gave Draco a wink. Teddy put an arm around them both.

"But of course, no wonder he'd been making first-years cry with less frequency than usual, we were both frightened that something had traumatized you or something, mate." The three boys shared a laugh as they stepped down the stairs which lead to the dungeon.

"Pair of wankers," Draco shoved them down the last couple of steps, still chuckling as they entered the Common Room.

Gryffindor Tower felt more crowded than usual to Hermione as she, Ginny, and Harry took seats near a corner. She was eyeing them closely, hiding a smirk behind her book as she noticed their physical awkwardness.

"Uh, Hermione, have you been having trouble sleeping?" Ginny began, wringing her hands, "Because, you see, Parvati told me that you've not gone to bed in the dormitory for the past couple of weeks…"

Harry's eyes were on Hermione at once, his eyes resembling Dumbledore's a bit as he analyzed her reaction. She kept her glance on the floor,

"Oh, yeah; just had a lot on my mind." She commented with a small shrug, "I just make some rounds at night, you know make sure no one's out of bed." Hermione managed a smirk, and returned to her book, feeling Harry's eyes still on her. She could almost hear what he was thinking, hopefully though, she was wrong in her guess of his assumptions.

_Damn it, Draco._

"Hey Ginny, did you leave Dean in the Great Hall by himself? He's probably wondering where you are, isn't he?" Harry asked, the redhead gave him a strange look, almost hurt.

"Yeah, I suppose I should go rescue him from my brother." She gave a half-hearted chuckle and placed a hand on his shoulder as she left.

"She didn't seem very happy to leave you." She gave him a sly smirk from the top of her book, ignoring the nervous knot in her stomach.

"Come on Hermione, what's really going on?"

"What? No, I've had some trouble slee—"

"I'm your best friend." He said, reaching out and giving her hand a light squeeze, "you can't keep lying to me. I know you; now tell me, what's going on."

She gave her dark-haired boy in front of her a long look, took a deep breath, and spoke. "Just—I mean, things are a bit complicated, alright? I just walk around at night to think."

_I'm such a bloody coward._

A disappointed look passed by Harry's face, "Alright, when you want to tell me what's actually happening, you come to me, yeah?" he didn't look at her.

Hermione grimaced, she should know better than to think Harry had believed all of the lies she'd told him this past month. But she couldn't let him know, not while he still thinks Draco's a Death Eater. She merely nodded, still looking at the floor, and saw from her peripheral as he got up to leave.

"She's not a bloody Hufflepuff is she?" asked a chortling Teddy.

"Fucking hell," Draco laughed, playing along with their 'interrogation' was amusing; it had been a while since he'd spoken with them. Much less joked around—".

"Well, let's see, are there any decent sixth-years in Gryffindor?"

"You close your mouth this instant Blaise!" Teddy pointed a finger towards the darker boy, his eyes wide with fake distress. "Think about what you just said."

"You've got a point." Blaise nodded slowly, letting himself chuckle softly. "So that leaves Ravenclaw."

"So it would seem." drawled Draco, pretending to examine his wand.

"I can't even think of any good-looking Ravenclaws; decent or not." Teddy's face was almost sad at the thought.

"A bit oxymoronic isn't it, a good-looking Ravenclaw." Blaise fired back, a skeptical expression scrunching his eyebrows.

"A good point made, Mister Zabini, ten points to Slytherin." Teddy hastily patted Blaise's shoulder, still looking like he was deep in thought

Raising an eyebrow, Draco's smirk grew into a full smile. _They're absolute rubbish at this._ Teddy and Blaise were among the handful of people he could actually smile in front of- and not get odd looks from for doing so. It was the camaraderie that comes with being in such a demanding House that mainly kept them together. Though Draco doubted anyone else in the Castle would understand their peculiar sense of humor.

_Except maybe Hermione, she's witty enough. Hell, she'd give both of them a right tongue-lashing. Of course, the day she'll engage in such conversation with my housemates is the day Morgana teaches the Dark Lord to tap dance…_

"So you're going to be the awful person you are and not even tell us which house this girl is in?" Blaise's look of disappointment almost got him for a second.

"I'll say this, you've mentioned the house at least once." He stretched his hands behind his head, smugness smudged his smile.

Teddy shook his head, "Fine. Be that way. You've ruined everything Draco." Dramatically, he dropped onto the leather couch beside the emerald fireplace.

"Now look what you've done, Draco, you've gone and upset the boy." Blaise gave him a light slap on his shoulder with the back of his hand.

"Come now, surely you can take the Mickey out of me enough just from knowing I'm seeing a girl."

"Yeah, but that's a bit one-sided, isn't it." Teddy pouted.

"Now now, Theodore, one mustn't blame the poor girl for falling into the Malfoy trap!" The Italian boy was now standing on his armchair, looking like some type of Greek story-teller. "The infamous trap set by our friend Mister Draco Malfoy, one that has been set upon many a young maiden to snatch away their knickers; easily lured by the hypnosis of the Slytherin Serpent—"

Draco's aim was off, but the pillow thrown shut the boy up regardless. "Not you too? Christ." He was getting tired of people calling him 'The Slytherin Sex God', he wasn't even sure where the term came from, there was no God of intercourse in any text he'd come upon. Regardless of the flattering statement it implied—or meant to imply—he really wasn't as…well as much of a man-whore as he was made out to be. If anything, that title belonged to Teddy.

"What? Can't take a bit of joking around—"

"No, no, Mister Zabini, Slytherins do not 'joke around', we engage in Mirth and occasional Tomfoolery." Interrupted Teddy, holding up a book someone had left of one of the dark tables and holding it like a scholar.

"Hear hear." Draco raised a hand, looking like he was holding an invisible cup; he was really enjoying time with the ridiculous boys. He suddenly wondered if Hermione was alright, he'd have to speak with her sometime tomorrow.

Hermione managed to be in her four-poster with the curtains drawn; making sure to pretend to be asleep whenever she heard the door open. Harry's words had troubled her, and sleep decided to avoid her. She needed to talk to Draco as soon as she could tomorrow. She needed to remind herself that she was doing all of this for a reason. For him.

It was these thoughts that sent her to sleep. She dreamt of being part of a later generation, and dreamt of the wonderfully unobtainable possibilities of the alternate reality.


	6. Chapter 6

So, funny story...

I uploaded this the other day, thinking it would magically publish itself to the story... And so I log on today, das that no one had reviewed this chapter yet...and then I facepalm. IMSOSORRYGUYS. Anywho. Here's the chapter. It's a bit longer, and hopefully worth the wait. Pleasepleaseplease review ~~ Love you all.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was known to be an early riser, no matter how late he fell asleep, the dawning sun never failed as his device to wake. Sitting on the edge of his bed, his elbows on his knees and his hands on his temples; he prepared himself.<p>

His godfather, Severus; and his mother had made sure that Draco did as little as possible. Go in, do as told, go out. He didn't even know what the necklace was supposed to do; which only aided his panic. However, it wasn't unknown to him that it was for his own protection. Only Snape would have the blame in the end… Draco shook his head, trying to focus on clearing his mind; time to get into character, put on the mask.

His thoughts, in their process of forced cold calculation, wandered to Hermione. He feared his thoughts will be forever pierced with her image, and it made him shudder. How was he going to keep avoiding her from the issue? No doubt Saint Scarhead was already on to him; surely she, too, had a small seed of doubt in that stupidly brilliant mind of hers. But that was part of the plan, deviating the attention from the real ultimate threat was crucial. A presence stirring somewhere to his right forced him to surface from his thoughts.

"You're up early for once, Blaise."

"It's an important day, isn't it?" the boy was leaning against one of the poles of Draco's four-poster, his hands in the pockets of his pajama bottoms. He eyed the paler wizard, concern striking his features. "Nothing can go wrong." That was Blaise, always catching up with his train of thought. Never saying too much, but enough for Draco's mind.

Draco nodded; his hands still on his face. "Still." She simply stated.

A hand briefly made contact with his shoulder, "Go for a bath in that swimming pool you Prefects have. It'll help."

"Yeah, alright." And reluctantly raised, his gaze turned to the other boy's face, a tired smirk gracing his expression. "I'd rather not be here when Ted wakes up, anyway."

Blaise gave him a knowing look, "he is a right git in the morning…" a quirk of his head towards the door. "Go on, we'll see you at the gate."

With a firm nod and a thankful look, Draco took off.

The morning's frigid air splashed Hermione's face as she and Dean made their way to the Main Entrance, finding they weren't the only ones that decided to come early. The two Heads were trying their best to look authoritative between long yawns, and a very grumpy Daphne was standing with her arms crossed beside Draco, who merely looked bored. All trying hard to ignore the rather disgusting display brought by the two Ravenclaw Prefects, who looked more like they were waiting to get to whatever nook they could find and shag as soon as possible.

Draco was openly staring at her, something she'd think hew better to do in such a small group of people. Meeting his gaze briefly, she found something was lurking behind the cloudy grays; they definitely needed to talk.

"Oh good, we're all here." McGonagall's tall form appeared, making everyone turn, seeing the remaining pair of Prefects at her heels, one on each side. The overall effect gave the woman more of an impressive presence than she already had. "Now I've made my decision with these pairings based on how well you can keep your own focus in the presence of the other." She gave a stern look at the pair of Ravenclaws, the female half of which looked like she might cry. To the right of McGonagall, Hannah gave a subtle, self-satisfied smile, she'd been right.

Hermione felt a twinge of envy towards the blonde just then; she admitted to herself that she missed the feeling of being proven right. She'd not answered as many questions as usual lately; leaving her sort of empty.

The pairings were predictable—to Hermione at least. The male Ravenclaw went with Daphne, Draco with herself, Dean with Hannah, and the Hufflepuff that remained went with the Ravenclaw girl, who was positively fuming; outdone only by the Two Heads, paired with each other, both looked like they might actually explode.

"Right, now here is the schedule," a piece of parchment flew into the hands of each girl, "You are to check in with each other at the Three Broomsticks to ensure the next pair has taken over their shift." Her hard gaze met each of the students' making sure she was reaffirming her next point, "Please, I must remind you. Take this seriously, we are giving you an important responsibility," Hermione watched Draco's miniscule eye-roll from the corner of her own eye, "Now, Make sure you're at the Three Broomsticks when your shift starts. The two Heads have the first one, so the rest of you may go wait to leave with the others. Off you go." The Transfigurations Master shooed them away, and Hermione could have sworn she saw a smirk on her face.

The students walked slowly back to the small crowd gathering closer to the gate. Hermione saw Draco hang back, and she slowed her pace to be next to him.

"We need to speak later, Malfoy." Her use of his surname made sure to divert eavesdroppers. Yet another precaution they had somehow adopted when speaking in public.

"It's not like I'm oblivious to our impending conversation, Granger." They were walking like they usually did; a few feet apart, never looking at each other, and moving their lips as little as possible.

She pretended to continue studying the list, which she'd already memorized, hiding her smirk behind the parchment, "Of course." It never failed to amuse her how his vocabulary seems to give away his true emotions. He was always wordy when he was nervous…

Draco turned to her and reached his hand out, looking at the ground between them, "I bloody hate the cold."

She gave him the schedule in her hands, making a show of it to any onlookers by rolling her eyes, and snappily handing him the sheet of parchment. "It's not the only reason you're moody, though."

Draco didn't respond, Theodore Nott had approached him; meanwhile Hermione had spotted Harry, who was sitting on a stone bench beside Luna. They communicated their goodbye with another split-second glance, and Hermione walked away.

Teddy had waited until Granger had gone before he spoke, "Good morning, Blondie." He said with a would-be innocent grin. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Hardly a good morning." He turned his eyes towards the clouds, which had begun to produce flurries of snow.

"What's the problem? Afraid no one would be able to distinguish you from the snow?" he teased as the two boys parted the crowd, on their way to meet Blaise's tall form near the large gate.

"Are you ever _not _a git?" Draco shot back, his smirk appearing almost out of instinct.

"Call it a gift, sunshine." Teddy said casually. They'd reached a very stoic Blaise, who nodded at the approaching pair of boys.

"Morning, gentlemen." He said, subtly motioning to the group of Fourth-Year girls, all seeming to try and fail to not stare at the trio.

Teddy smiled, this was his favorite form of entertainment, and spoke in his 'posh' voice. "Why good morning, dear Blaise, A promising day, today, isn't it?"

Draco's smirk returned with full force, making the girls giggle, "I seem to be in a disagreement with the pair of you, sirs."

"Oh? And how so, Mister Malfoy?" droned Blaise, his stoicism tilted to entertained interest.

"I'd rather be in warmer weather, Mister Zabini. I find heat more appealing than this frigid air." He looked around for dramatic effect, scowling. This distraction was what he needed to calm his current anxiety. However his straying eyes landed on Hermione, now seated beside a blonde Ravenclaw who had a faraway look in her eye—

"Ah, but Dear Mister Malfoy, your complexion surely isn't friends with such weather." Chimed Teddy, waggling a finger at the blond.

Before he could answer, a particularly red-faced Hufflepuff came up to them, behind her was the group of giggling girls, apparently egging her on. Almost in synchronization, the three of them raised an eyebrow, intrigued and amused.

"G-good morning." She mumbled, then turned back around. "There, I did it. Hand them over." She hissed quickly to them, now giggling louder than ever and taking out their money pouches; each gave the girl a Galleon.

The boys exchanged a look, and they watched the small group giggle their way back to where they were. "Bloody hilarious." Chortled Teddy, causing the other two boys to laugh along.

"Draco Malfoy is looking at you, Hermione." said Luna in her melodic, sedated cadence.

"We've been paired to patrol in Hogsmead. Besides, it's not uncommon to find him glaring at me." She said dramatically, fetching the book she'd taken with her from her robes and opening it; pretending to read.

"Have you?" asked Harry, who sat on the other side of Luna, "What, did Snape assign the pairs?"

"You'd think so, it was McGonagall. No really, it was." she said, not having to look up from her book to know his expression had turned incredulous. "Come on, they're opening the gates."

She pretended to not see Ron join them, briskly making a bee-line for Honeydukes, also avoiding the sight of the closed down remains of Zonko's Joke Shop. Hermione felt like she'd rather avoid the fact that the world outside of Hogwarts was changing. Changing for the worst, and fast.

After stocking up on some Sugar Quills, and a rather awkward conversation about the Slug Club with Harry and Ron, they made their way to the Three Broomsticks. There was really nowhere else to go; this was no atmosphere to meander around in, everyone kept their heads down as they walked. This trip was only happening for the sheer necessity of giving the children a brief break from the castle. As immense as it was, one could feel quite imprisoned in the confines of the high corridors.

The over-crowded pub was noisy as ever, Hermione was surprised they were even able to find a place to sit. Harry went over to Madam Rosmerta, leaving her with Ron, who seemed set in avoiding her eye at all cost. A wave of annoyance and guilt hit her; it was partially her fault, her earlier jealousy, that they were so awkward now. She looked at him, finding that he'd been looking at her, and their eyes reluctantly met.

"Hermione, I—"

"Oh, you're already here." Draco's low voice interrupted Ron's as he approached the table.

"The bloody hell are _you_ doing here?" spat Ron, his face pale.

"Our shift begins in a minute" droned Draco, as if Ron wasn't there. He had a strange look in his eye, it made Hermione nervous, "don't wander too far; I'd rather not have to go looking for you, Granger."

She was about to reply, but he was already walking away, going to sit beside a very stoic-looking Blaise Zabini. Hermione continued to stare, until she realized her name had been called a few times. "Yeah?" her head snapped back to face Ron, trying to look as casual as she could, given the circumstance.

"Are you alright?" he asked cautiously, she could see there was something he wanted to tell her; and fresh wave of guilt and nerves settled on her stomach.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she gave a small shrug of her shoulders as a responce, still trying her hardest to not look as awkward as she felt.

Harry returned with three butterbeers and the odd atmosphere surrounding Ron and Hermione broke. She exhaled in relief as she downed about half of it in her first gulp. "What took you so long, Harry?"

"Why was Malfoy here?" he asked.

"Our Prefect shift begins in a few minutes, git thinks I need to be reminded..." she rolled her eyes, taking another gulp of Butterbeer.

Reaching for a napkin and handing it to her, Ron said absent-mindedly "You've got some..foam.." He trailed off, turning back to the current subject "He seems a bit too focused for mere Prefect duties if you ask me." His eyes narrowed, glaring at the blond boy's general direction.

Hermione gave him a practiced, incredulous look, "Do you realize what you just said?"

"He's got a point, Hermione" said Harry flatly.

"Honestly, I doubt Draco even knows I'm a girl." She said to her butterbeer, knowing she'd burst into laughter if she tried looking at them while saying it. "I mean, you two are my best mates and didn't realize I was a girl until two years ago."

"I knew you were a girl, Hermione." Harry stated "My eyesight isn't _that_ terrible" he joked. She smiled at him, causing Ron to look even sourer than before out of the corner of her eye. Ron had always had this irrational fear that she and Harry had something going on behind his back. And though Hermione did acknowledge that her dark-haired friend was indeed attractive, he was too…Harry for her. Sure, she'd gone through a week where she lived in panic that she might have feelings for Harry, though soon it died, Cho Chang just rubbed her the wrong way; sisterly overprotection was all it was.

Of course, telling Ron about her fear was about the worst thing she could've done. Now he seems hell-bent on proving the impossible theory that formed in that silly ginger mind of his. A tedious elephant to be had in the room, to be honest. And, as per usual, Harry seemed oblivious to it all. She finished off her butterbeer and glanced at her watch.

"It's time for my shift. Oh joy…" she sighed, and stood up. "I'll see you back at the castle." With a parting wave from Harry and a grunt from Ron, she headed to the entrance of the establishment.

Draco was already there, leaning on the wall beside the door, he looked her over with a smirk, making her blush as she copied his pose. A foot apart, like always when in public. "If you keep looking at me like that, we might as well tell the Prophet, Malfoy."

"I look at what I want however I want to, Granger." He said, his smirk still firmly in place.

"So who are we waiting for?"

"Thomas and Abbott."

"Alright."

It didn't take long for the other two prefects to walk through the door, sharing a friendly laugh and finishing a conversation. Though, when they spotted Hermione and Draco watching them, and their smiles faltered.

"Well, you're here, we're here. Let's get this over-with, Granger." Draco muttered, not waiting for her as he stormed out of the pub.

"Bye." She muttered with a hasty wave as she tried to catch up to Draco; leaving a very confused pair of Prefects.

"They looked like they were having too much fun." Commented Draco, looking around the quirky town with an unimpressed scowl.

"They're friends, what's it to you?" she asked, though she thought the same thing. Ginny would go on a rampage if she heard of this, word around Gryffindor was that she and Dean were having problems.

Draco merely shrugged "I thought it should be brought to your attention, as he's the bloke dating Girl Weasel, right?"

"Yes…" she said flatly, not wanting to let him know she suspected the same things he was at the moment.

"Right then, so what's been going on with you? You've been acting like Moaning Myrtle during class." Draco looked ahead, walking closer to her than he usually did in the corridors. She allowed it, as they were supposed to be walking together anyway.

Hermione chewed on her lip as she turned the question around in her head. "Well, I've been stressed—"

"Just answer the question. Don't bullshit me, Granger."

She sighed. "I am just…I dunno." She kept her eyes open and scanning her surroundings, not wanting to slack off on her duties.

"Is Potter trying to brainwash you?" he asked, the bite in his tone not going unnoticed by Hermione.

"I—it's not that he's trying to brainwash me Dra-Malfoy. " She made the mistake to look at him as she spoke, now she couldn't look away. His eyes here squinted and the corners of his thin mouth were turned down to a frown, he was scanning the crowd as she was earlier, though he wasn't actually looking at anything.

Draco was thanking and cursing McGonagall for pairing him with Hermione, her presence calmed him, but her words made him boil. It had been done, he had performed the curse and the Necklace had gone to a Gryffindor Draco recognized from Quidditch. Blaise did his best to comfort him, but there are things Firewhiskey and Veela Tequila can't dull. Hermione is what he needed now, just to remind himself that he has one good thing in his life to keep him sane. At least for now.

"Right, Saint Scarhead would do no such thing" he rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't know anything, there's no reason why he would try. And don't call my best friend names" she snapped at him, her arms now crossed.

Draco frowned, the last thing he needed now was to have her upset with him "Fine."

"Fine."

The inevitable moment of awkward silence ensued, causing them both to concentrate on their Prefect duties. Stopping this or that mischief maker, yelling at this or that hooligan. The thought that this was the first time she and Draco were 'out together' hit her, and it made a cocktail of different emotions course through her.

_This hardly quialifies as a first date..Hermione you're being an idiot._

_But, we're out together, being seen, talking.._

_Talking? More like bickering…and You're out together because you were forced to by McGonagall.._

_If it were up to me, we'd be in the Room of Requirement, Or the kitchens, sharing Hot Chocolate.._

"So you're going to stare off into space while that Ravenclaw's nicking sweets just because you're upset with me?"

"What?" she snapped out of her mental rantings to focus on the scene Draco had described. "Oi! Stop that!" she hurried off to where the Ravenclaw was, when a blood-curdling scream echoed through Hogsmead.

Perhaps it was the six years of being around Harry that made her react this way, perhaps it was mere human instinct. But before she knew what she was doing, her wand was at the ready and sh was running towards the source of the noise.

Katie Bell was suspended in the air, her mouth kept open in a silent scream, the sight made Hermione shudder. Harry and Ron had beaten her to the scene, or maybe they watched it happen. Nevertheless, she hurried to their side. The looks of shock and fear on their faces mirrored in her own as Katie dropped to the ground, seeming like a lifeless ragdoll. Thankfully Hagrid arrived not much later, taking Katie with him. Along with a necklace, which seemed to be the cause of the incident, Hermione remembered seeing it before…somewhere…

"Where's Malfoy?" asked Harry, his face stony and his thoughts obvious.

"He was with me the entire time, Harry." Was her reply, and she hurried after Hagrid and the unconscious Katie. Where _had_ Draco gone…?

Unfortunately, the half-giant was much faster than she had estimated. And she soon gave up on finding him. Ron and Harry had decided to go back to Gryffindor Tower, and Hermione didn't doubt it was because Harry wanted to look at Draco through the map.

This is why she currently found herself in the Room of Requirement, after finding yet another one of his notes in her cloak pocket. And here she was, sitting on an over-sized chouch. Waiting.

He had to disappear as soon as he heard the scream, acting on instinct, he apparitated to right outside the school's barrier; something he had learned to do from his father this summer. Draco couldn't stay to see what he had done, he'd lose his nerve and turn himself in. Which would surely be counterproductive.

Gods, he hated himself. Hated himself and his father and the blasted Dark Lord.

No, he can't fail this. It was much harder work to fuck up on purpose and make it look like you were actually trying. Almost like an exact and intricate potion recipe. Too much or too little of the most insignificant thing may prove lethal.

However, he was going to see Hermione tonight, that is, if she showed up after the small row they had gotten into in Hogsmead. He doubted she thought too much of it, as it was the usual bickering problem they had since the day they began…Seeing each other? Yes, that seemed like the proper term. 'Shagging' was too vulgar a term, too emotionless… then again, 'seeing each other' wasn't a much better label…

Draco suddenly began to wonder when had be turned into such a fucking girl.

He stepped inside the Room of Requirement after a rather tedious scolding from his Godfather. Draco knew Severus had his best interests in mind, but he man was never really good with children, his little speech had only left Draco feeling even worse about it all. The sight of Hermione was like the sight of salvation. And he couldn't help but grin at her.

"Hello."

"Where did you go? Katie Bell was attacked, and you as Prefect should've—"

"You and the rest of the Golden bloody Trio seemed to have handled it well enough-"

"I know I hate that term, Draco. And it's not like they were running to the scene like—"

"Right. Of course not. You three just happen to stumble upon every unfortunate incident that happens in Hogwarts and its surrounding areas—"

"If the purpose of this meeting was to argue—"

"We're not arguing"

"Yes we are."

Her arms were folded over her chest now as she continued to sit on the couch, she was only curious. No reason for him to be so snappy, though she had to admit she regretted going right out with it. Draco's expression softened as he sighed, making his way to the couch and sitting down unceremoniously

"I'm just… tired.."

"You're cranky because you're tired?" she raised an eyebrow at him, her hands playing with his hair.

He rested his head on her lap, burying his face in her warm belly. "Yes." She said, the sound muffled and untrue.

Hermione smiled, her hands now massaging his scalp. "You can be such a boy.."

"I am a boy."

"I'm aware."

Hermione watched his body slowly relax, he was so fascinating to observe. His angular yet soft features the picture of old Aristocracy, his mask only really leaving when he was asleep. She could tell he was troubled. About what, though, she had no idea. Though she knew she'd find out soon enough. He nuzzled closer, her smell and her hands working like a sedative. It was almost as if she were cleansing him of his sins. And she didn't even know… It didn't take long before he fell asleep. Feeling like a child, small and unworthy of the bushy-haired saint currently lulling him into the dark sanctuary of sleep.


End file.
